Just Another Heist
by KaiEileen
Summary: Something random I did when I was board boy x boy. The story is about the start of Shinichi and Kaitos relationship and has a little to a lot of crack
1. Chapter 1

This story is basically something I did when sometimes over three days I didn't have any TV and internet which to me is torture so this has moments that represent my feeling at that time in other words changing every minute and so this is insanity, and it is of my favorite Detective Conan couple Shinichi x Kaito well this has me being mean to Shinichi, randomness, a murder and a very cheesy scene all in one. This is also my first story so it is most likely horrible so be warned, that being said I'm sorry if you hate it and hears the story.

As the cool breeze blew through his hair on the rooftop he waited silently for a certain white clad thief. He thought about the recently defeated organization and the recently destroyed Pandora gem, and wondered why Kid was still stealing. Then out of nowhere he flew in and landed softly on the roof top with his glider turned cape flying behind him

"Why hello Kid what a lovely night isn't it, why did you have to ruin it by making me busy?" Shinichi asked.

"Why you know you love coming to my little shows Shin-chan" he said with a smirk, though he never knew why he called him 'Shin-chan' or even why Shinichi let him, but that was just the way how things went.

"And anyways" he continued "I can't have my little Shin-chan getting bored now can we" Then with that little comment a soccer ball was launched towards Kid's head at alarming speeds only to be dogged "Why I thought you would be better at soccer in your normal body it seems that the chibified version was much better"

They continued with this back and forth of sly and teasing comments until Shinichi kicked another soccer ball and Kid countered the attack with one of his cards deflating the ball, "Is that the best you can do" Kaito asked.

Unexpectedly (even for Kid) Shinichi launched towards Kid and tackled him to the ground. Shinichi had no idea what had come over him he just acted on instinct, and landed propped on top of Kid with one leg between his legs and his arms holding down Kid's arms.

Only inches away from the other face Kid had no clue what had come over him, but he leaned up towards Shinichi and kissed him softly but in control strait on the lips; and Shinichi kissed back, but two seconds later they both realized what was happening, and Shinichi jumped up and Kid tried to say with a straight face "Sayonara Tantei-san" and flew of the building and directly home.

Shinichi stumbled slowly home in a state of confusion which was never good for Shinichi, as known for all those that ever met him mostly because he will pay more attention to said confusion causing thing then to someone trying to kill him. He continued to think and bump into objects on the way home wondering what had just happened to him his thoughts were somewhat like the following.

_What happened, Ok so I got kissed I think I did at least, was it a accident, did I hit is head to hard if I did is he ok what if he is hurt, OH NO that would be horrible. Let's say I did get kissed and it wasn't an accident does that mean Kid is gay, but it WAS an accident so I don't have to worry about that right. Also I think when he kissed me whether it was a kiss or not I kissed back does that mean I am gay do I like Kid what should I do was this just an accident for both of us, what should I do. Why did I even jump on him in the first place that wasn't accident right well I was just trying to stop him…? At least I think. _

Basically his thoughts were the equivalent of a middle school girls love story. So he spent the rest of his night not sleeping and just lying in bed and thinking.

Kid just flew home on his hang-glider until he got close to his house, so then he started walking needless to say he was just as confused as Shinichi, but Kid handled it better than him. As he was walking home he thought just as much as Shinichi, but along a bit of a different line.

_Oh god I kissed him I actually kissed him does he hate, does he think that it was an accident, will he never go to one of my heist again. God, why did I go and have to ruin it with Shinichi. Now he most likely hates my guts. But he kissed me back at least I think it might be an accident, but could he really like me. Oh what should I do, go apologize- no to early, avoid him- that won't solve the problem, spy on him- but if he figures out then he will absolutely hate me. Also I think when I kissed him he kissed me back is that true was it an accident, heat of the moment, does he like me? That can't be true can it? _

His thoughts were a little more of a middle school boys love story and unlike Shinichi he actually realized and accepted he was in love. He was to spend the rest of the night thinking about what had happened.

The next day of school for Shinichi was really just naptime, and so he fell asleep in science, English, literature, and history. But his math teacher, even though she knew he knew everything that they ever learned in class called on him and asked "Kudo-san will you please explain Pythagorean Triplets to the class for me" of course he was sleeping so no answer came, and the class just giggled.

Ran poked him in the back and said "Shinichi wake up." What came was a continued silence.

So the teacher walked to Shinichi's desk and said "Kudo-san I know you are tired but, ANSWER THE QUESTION" Apparently being around murder's 24/7 doesn't make you jumpy so he continued to sleep.

So the teacher told one of her students, being the nice and caring teacher she is, "Get a bucket and fill it with cold water, we have a teen sleuth to wake up"

As they were preparing the water Shinichi was dreaming of last night and the kiss that, oh so casual was planted on him. Also he dreamt about that great body that Kid had while draped in a cape, even though it is a little narcissist.

Of course Shinichi was asleep threw all the preparing and then…'SPLASH'. He jumped in the air and ran around the room until he came to his senses and then stopped and turned to his teacher and class. Then as if the whole class just held in their air for the whole time, everyone just burst out laughing at him. During which he blushed deep red because of the bucket and the dream.

Then the teacher said with a sly smile "Kudo-san can you answer my question now" so completely wet he went back and sat at his seat, and to add insult to injury he forgot to bring his gym cloths that day; so for the rest of his school day he was soaking wet.

Kaito on the other hand being more use to sleepless nights from Kid heists and planning them was able to stay awake the entire day and continued thinking about Shinichi. But even though he is more use to it he still becomes tired and doesn't really think well on little sleep so his thoughts weren't of the freaking out kind but rather the sexual kind like so.

_God Shinichi is so cute, and I love that little confused look he had on last night. I just wanted hug and kiss him, why does he have to be so adorable and not even realize it. When he moves his hips while walking, so hot, God he is so sexy._

Kaito's day continued like a very normal one, which as everyone who has been to his school knows is very abnormal, and so his entire class including his teacher was on edge and nervous for what they thought would be the greatest prank that every happened. No teaching went on that day because everyone was too worried about the prank of all pranks; which of course made Hakuba pissed.

"KAITO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU ARE GOING TO DO TO US TODAY; PLEASE DO IT ALREADY SO WE CAN GET ON WITH OUR LIVES" came ringing from Hakuba only to be heard by everyone in Japan.

Kaito slowly turned to him and as casual as ever asked "What are you talking about" and with that half the class just fainted right out of their desks. The class continued on normally and by the end of lunch news spread that there were no pranks that day, so ever class was on code red for the alarm they put in the school for Kaito's pranks.

The day continued on with no pranks and everyone was more confused than they had been ever in their lives, only Aoko knew what was going on with Kaito since she saw this before a few times he was lovesick. By then Aoko had known for a while that Kaito was gay that was why she got annoyed when people thought they were a couple because that would never happen; not that she loved him or anything but it was still annoying. But as they walked home she just let him think to himself about his little problem for a while and then asked "So who is it"

Kaito replied with a "What are you talking about"

Aoko replied just as casually "Who's the guy you fell for now, do I know him"

Kaito's famous poker face started to fail "What do you mean"

"I mean who was the guy you spent all day daydreaming about"

With that Kaito froze, blushed, and then stuttered "I-I...What… do you… you…mean"

"I knew it, Kaito-kun you have to be honest with your feelings, go up to that guy and tell him you like him"

Then Kaito froze with his face the deepest shade of red in the world and got out a "Do you really think I should, I mean I think he might hate me if I do it" in 2 seconds flat

"Kaito-kun If he really is your friend then he won't care if you love him or not; and also he might feel the same way"

"Do you really think so…?"

"Yeah I do, so go to him now or I will hit you with a mop"

"Ok, Good-bye" he said running of to get his Kid cloths, knowing he could get to Shinichi's house before Shinichi because he would be at his after school murder case.

Shinichi and Ran were walking home together the same as always; after Shinichi came back a few weeks ago Ran learned that her love for Shinichi was one of a sister. Also Shinichi's feelings for her were like that as well and during that time she learned Shinichi was gay. She always thought so since he never looked at girls but always at guys, but his saying so confirmed her suspicions.

As they were walking down the street a scream came from up-ahead and the first thought that came to Shinichi's head was _not another dead body please._ But his prayers weren't answered once again a dead body just happened to be found around him and mostly all the time it was someone who was murdered.

Shinichi inspected the body as Ran controlled the people walking by and called the police; by now 110 knew them by name and the operator started a casual conversation with Ran. As the police arrived Megure said "Shinichi we keep locking up people who commit murders, but with all the dead body's that fall around you we should lock you up in solitary to keep murders from happening"

"Very funny Keibu but can I just say my deduction, you arrest someone and then we would both be on our way" and with a second thought he said "Hattori is the one who has them fall around him they just appear a lot for me"

"Sure Shinichi, just do your thing"

Once the deduction was finished we learned that it was the ice cream man who put poison in the ice cream the dead guy bought because the dead guy was complaining and ruining his business. After that everyone continued on their way, well expect for the ice cream man who will spend the rest of his life in jail. Really it was just another day and another cold-blooded murder for Shinichi Kudo. Shinichi finished his commute home and entered his house, locked the door, and found one Kaito Kid inside his living room

Kaito swopped from his chair to Shinichi and said "Did you miss me Shin-chan?"

"Why would I miss you of all people?"

"Because I am amazing, wonderful, and a caring person"

"Sure you are" Shinichi responded with the wave of a hand leaving the room

Then overcome by love Kaito jumped on Shinichi muscular body Kaito's hat flew of his head and he threw them both to the chair pinned Shinichi down and kissed him. As they parted Kaito held Shinichi's face softly in his hand and said to Shinichi "Shin-chan since we first met at the clock tower I have been in love with you; I keep stealing because I am afraid that I will never see you again if I don't. I love you so much so please don't hate…"

Then suddenly Shinichi pulled his head up and kissed him on the lips softly, but in a way that still said _shut-up already_

Then as he pulled away Kaito finished with a "…me"

They were silent for a second as they stared into each other's eyes and then Shinichi started with his blush still in full bloom "Kid… how could I hate you have always watched you amazed at your talent and before I knew it I was in love with you. I just haven't realized in until now"

They spent the rest of the night talking, kissing a little, and also watching the Sherlock Holmes marathon Shinichi was dying to see and when Shinichi fell asleep Kaito left a note on the TV and went off to deliver his new heist note.

When Shinichi woke up the next morning it was 10:00 luckily it was a Saturday so he wasn't late for school. He looked around trying to see where Kaito went and deciding he left went to turn off the TV where he found the following note:

For Shinichi Kudo

I would like to thank thee for a wonderful night, but alas I had to leave so I left this note instead

I am glad that you answered to my call in such a loving way

I hope to see you again weather during a heist on a date

Love Kaitou 1412 or Kaito Kuroba

P.S. Look at Today's Paper

You'll love it

Shinichi blushed a little at the letter and thought, _well at least I know his name now. _As he climbed down the stairs to get his daily cup of coffee he also thought about the last part of Kaito's note _'Look at today's paper'_ and wondered what he could mean, that is until he saw the headline in the newspaper that was:

NEW HEIST, KID'S GOING TO KIDNAP

And the picture on the front page of the paper was the note with no puzzle just a strait forward message which was

I SHALL STEAL ONE SHINICHI KUDO AT MIDNIGHT ON THE NEXT FULLMOON

GOOD LUCK TO YOU TANTEI-SAN

KAITOU 1412

The only thoughts that could go through Shinichi's head at the moment were, _I hate you Kid _and_ Kids fangirls are going to kill me._

Could you please review the story even if you hated it, I'm new to this so a little hate is fine just please don't just rant about how horrible I am without even a little advice. To the rest of you thank you for even reading this story. Btw if you did like it sequel or leave as is. Also if you want to know the ice cream man murder thing was based on a blood type lab we did in school and the results for one were the murder was committed by the ice cream man for the same reason, I just thought it would be weird as a real murder so I put it in.


	2. Chapter 2

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

After looking at the newspaper Shinichi sneaked up to the front door of his house, and then looked out the peephole to make sure no obnoxious reporters were at his house. Upon seeing it was Inspector Megure and Takagi with a mob of reporters behind them, Shinichi quickly opened the door and then shut it when they entered.

"What the hell is going on Shinichi, why is Kid targeting you?" inquired Megure

"Well how should I know, I suppose Kid is just bored"

_Well I suppose I could say that I'm his boyfriend and he's having fun, but I don't think that would work out to well_

"That might be so after all it fits Kid's profile and it seems he likes challenges" shyly stated Takagi

"So what, are we going to just let him kidnap Kudo and give him back in a week? What do you think the headlines are going to be 'Savior of the Metropolitan Police Kidnapped by Kid Police Can't Do Anything'?"

"Well I'm sure that Shinichi-kun can protect himself. Right Shinichi…"

With the evilest grin one could comprehend Shinichi responded "Yeah that's right" thought his inner thought were more along the lines of payback to his favorite little thief.

XXX

At the Kuroba residence a certain teenage boy was hiding out in his bedroom planning the perfect heist. While his mother was debating why is her son kidnapping someone, a detective of all people? She went through all the theories and finally found one that fit Kaito perfectly. "Ah…Well looks like he has got a crush what are we going to do now Toichi" she announced to thin air.

A map of the Tokyo police department was laid flat on the desk as Kaito memorized the layout and created 'escape plan p' you can't be too careful when Tantei-kun was involved after all.

Once 20 escape plans were created he went to gather all his tools. He first got the usual ready hang glider, smoke bombs, and a white suit. Then he started to debate on if he should bring the tranquilizer watch that he stole from Shinichi, well you can never be too careful.

XXX

Shinichi was making his plan on how to utterly humiliate Kaito while the police were trying to find a way to get Shinichi to the police department. There were two challenges in the way for getting Shinichi to the department; one they had to avoid the rabid reporters, which were easy enough, but the second was quite harder. The entirety of teenage girls in Tokyo had learned about the incident and formed two equally opposing teams; Team Shinichi and Team Kaito. Team Shinichi was trying to stop Kaito and protect Shinichi from harm, while Team Kaito was trying to kill Shinichi out of jealousy. The leader of team Shinichi was Ran and Team Kaito's was Sonako; and this event will be forever dubbed as the fangirl war, but that is another story.

Then they decided to throw Shinichi into a car and ignoring the speed limits go straight to police headquarters. While in the car Shinichi finally create his plan to get revenge on Kaito using the fangirls help of course.

They finally arrived at the headquarters and reached the inside of the building safely. He was greeted by Sato, Chiba, and Shiratori when he arrived. Sato was talking about the whole thing over the phone to Yumi, Chiba was eating a donut, and Shiratori was being high and mighty.

Shinichi spent most of the time planning with the police and being stalked by Inspector Nakamori or Sagura as a "safety precaution". Other than that he was made fun of relentlessly by an annoying Osakan, and teased by his parents. Got worried phone calls from Ran and Kazuha; and the best of all got a death threat from Sonako.

XXX

The rest of the day for Kaito consisted of memorizing and planning, and once he was done with that thinking about when to return Shinichi to the public, and what to do with him in the time period in between that time.

Shinichi spent the rest of the day smiling evilly and planning for the upcoming heist.

The police were trying to prepare for Kaito's heist and also were trying to keep the reporters and fangirls outside the headquarters.

Ran, Sonako, and the teenage girls of Tokyo were having a fierce battle outside of the headquarters for the rest of the day.

Then time passed by very quickly and before anyone knew it was time for the heist.

Kaito first prepared his outfit and then put it on his perfect blue shirt, red tie, and white jacket, pants, and shoes. Then he hooked his cape on and added the finishing touches monocle, white gloves, and top hat. Then he put all his tools and tricks into his various pockets, and just as he was about to leave a voice stopped him.

"Kaito, why are you kidnapping someone"

"Well I guess that means you saw the front page of the newspaper." He responded to his mother with his ever so famous poker face.

"Answer the question Kaito"

"Uh…Well...I-I…Umm, I don't know"

"If you are going to be that indecisive just go to your boyfriend"

With that a poker face turned into a blush, and a mother's angry face turned smug. "How did you know about that?"

"Well I'm your mother; I just thought it would be harder to get out of you. Well get moving you have a heist, so don't ruin your father's name by being late or losing that infamous poker face"

With that Kaito leapt out the window and flew off; leaving his mother just watching him move of into the distance.

XXX

The police headquarters were in chaos; the fangirls were fighting and trying to get in, the police were scrambling everywhere, and in the center of it all was Shinichi Kudo. He was sitting in Megure's office just waiting for a moment to escape from the police and commence his plan.

"Inspector Megure we have a problem downstairs and need help"

"What did you mess up this time"

"Well sir when we were prepare…"

"Never mind that just take me there. Shinichi if you need any help just call alright."

"Alright"

BANG! The door slammed shut and Shinichi was out and moving, now all he needed was to go to the roof. As he walked through the levels no one questioned why, they just let the boy genius do what he wants so he got to the roof and hid their pretty easily.

XXX

The cool night air blew past Kaito as he flew through the sky on his hang glider, anticipating the night's events. He saw the roof of the police building and flew downwards toward it and landed gracefully. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a reflection of light and turned but it was all too late for him, as he slowly… fell… to sleep.

XXX

Shinichi only had one shot in his new traq gun, so as Kaito landed he aimed carefully and then shot. Kaito fell to the ground in a helpless sleep and Shinichi went to work. He took the knocked out Kaito and dragged him to the private elevator with only one key that works it; which he conveniently had tricked out of the head of police. He opened the door and pushed for the parking garage dragging Kaito along with him.

Shinichi went down to the parking lot and found many members of Team Kaito as he had expected after his phone call with Sonako.

"_Hey, Sonako I got a proposition for you and other Kaito fans"_

"_What are you thinking" she asked with curiosity_

"_If I give you Kaito then will you, leave me alone"_

"_YES, I mean sure when and where"_

"_Police Department Garage, around 12pm"_

"_Ok, bye"_

Well there are about 100 fans here, it's not like he will die… right. Well whatever.

"Give us Kaito" Sonako stated

"Hmm… what's going on" came from Kaito sleepily

"Sure hear" Shinichi said as he threw Kaito to Sonako

Kaito started to wake up as he heard a "Good-bye and Good luck Kaito you are going to need it" and then he was fully awake when the fangirls glomped him.

Then when he came to his senses, and figured out what just happened screamed "DAMN YOU KUDO" and Shinichi entering the elevator just laughed at him and waved. Revenge is so sweet

All this while the entire police department was freaking about why Shinichi disappeared thinking Kaito already kidnapped him and got away.

How did I do this time and which team are you Kaito, Shinichi, or just can't decide


	3. Chapter 3

"DING"

The elevator reached the floor which Inspector Megure's office was on, the doors opened, and detective of the east walked out with great pride and a little snicker. As he entered everyone was rushing by and paid him no heed until one of the passersby's yelled "FOUND HIM, IT IS KUDO," then everyone stopped, looked, and pulled him to Megure's office. All the while they were cheering about not losing their jobs.

They entered the office door and standing inside yelling directions to Sato and Takagi was Insp. Megure

"What do you want" yelled the Insp.

Then the mob of police pushed Kudo forward and said in afraid yet joyful unison "We found Kudo Sir"

The Insp. Replied with "Good job, now get back to work"

There was an awkward silence for a moment as the police fled the room, and Takagi, Sato, and Shinichi debated whether to follow them.

"Well Kudo may I ask why you were gone so long"

"Well… Uh that is… You see…" _Oh shit, what should I say to him, what do I say, think Kudo, think._

"OUT WITH IT KUDO"

"I heard a noise on the roof and I went up to look but it turned out to be nothing" he blurted out.

"THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU DETECTIVES, ALWAYS DOING STUPID THINGS" and he continued to yell while Shinichi, Takagi, and Sato watched nervously.

XXX

"KABOOOMMMMMM"

A pink explosion of smoke occurred sending the parking garage into panic. While the fangirls were trying to escape the smoke; Kaito leaped towards his escape route and pressed the button to call for the elevator. He threw two objects towards the smoke; since he was a gentleman he had to give the girls a gift, even thought they were a bit insane. He threw a bouquet of red roses and a note explaining him leave.

"KID GET BACK HERE" was yelled from across the room. The door opened and he jumped in just as Sonako and the mob following her got up. Rapidity pushing the close door button, the doors finally closed just as they were a few feet away from the door and he went up. _I think I should take back calling them a "bit" insane. _He thought to himself as he calmed down.

He pushed the button for Megure's floor thinking Shinichi went there, then he quickly changed out of his Kid outfit into an officer's one. He put on the finishing touches, and the door opened and he walked calmly towards the offices. As he got to Megure's office he saw it couldn't be any more obvious that Shinichi was in that room. Not the best idea to try and keep a place hidden while having guards stationed around it. They were packed so tightly that each guard was a yards length away from the next. Then preparing his things he commenced with his plan.

The smoking gas was released; he put on his mask, and walked calmly towards the office entrance.

XXX

Shinichi, Sato, and Takagi heard a hissing noise from outside and a little pink smoke came in from under the door. Then a masked face walked slyly in, clad in a white suit.

"Well it took you long enough Kid" was said, but what was thought was, _oh shit, what should I do now, I'm going to be captured._

Suddenly Sato attacked the figure only to be dogged with one swift move, and then she fell into the smoke and was losing consciousness. Takagi passed by the figure as he walked slowly up. Takagi ran after Sato and pulled her out of the smoke.

Kid walked towards Shinichi, Shinichi prepared himself for an upcoming attack. But none came; a watch was pulled out, aimed, and then fired. For Shinichi, everything… slowly… faded into… darkness…, the last thing that he saw was a smirk from a face identical to his.

Kaito caught Shinichi as he dropped out of consciousness from the traq dart. Then he opened the window and jumped out holding Shinichi like a princess. 50 feet away from the ground a cape magically changed into a hang glider, and they flew off in the graceful moonlight, surrounded by the lights of buildings. The heist went as planned for Kaito, well except for being knocked out.

XXX

Insp. Megure walked towards his office and saw all the guards fast asleep, and the leftover of pink smoke dissipating on the bottom of the floor. He ran into his office to see Sato coughing, and Takagi trying to help her. Worst of all was that Shinichi was missing and window was completely. He ran over to the window and only saw a white speck disappearing as it moved off farther into the distance.

"DAMN YOU KID" he yelled into the distance.

When he looked down towards his desk the Insp. found a note that said the following.

_For My Beloved Inspector and his Police Force,_

_I am truly sorry about my actions against you, but you were guarding my precious target. You will get Tantei-san back in three days; I'll drop him off for you on the Police Headquarters roof at midnight._

_With Love, Kaito Kid_

XXX

Kaito flew towards the roof of a hotel and landed softly holding Shinichi tightly. Standing on the roof was Kaito's trusty assistant Jii holding a few objects in hand.

"Young Master, I have got his passport as you desired, but may I ask what you are planning to do."

"Do you really need to ask me, Jii?"

"Yes, your mother asked me to do so"

"Well tell her this then. I have Kidnapped Shinichi Kudo and I am taking him to America for a day trip."

"Ok Young Master, hear is his passport"

"Thank you and I promise to never ask you to go rob a detective's house again"

"Yes Young Master"

"Well then Goodbye Jii" then Kaito flew off to the airport.

XXX

When Kaito reached the airport he found a bunch of bushes nearby so he landed there, then he changed out of his Kid outfit and into everyday clothes.

Since you can't exactly bring a knocked out famous seventeen year old onto a flight without looking suspicious, he booked a private flight; being the son to a world famous magician has its economic benefits.

He found his way to his flight without much trouble, and Shinichi stayed sleeping the entire time threw. He took Shinichi's cell phone out of his pocket and turned it off and put it in his pocket. Then he boarded the plane and got everything settled and in place for takeoff. He started to stare at Shinichi's sleeping face, and then the engine started and it was quite loud. Shinichi started to wake up as the plane started moving. Shinichi rubbed his eyes, yawned, stretched, and then his memories came back. He was about to jump up but noticed he was wearing a seatbelt. He looked side to side to find out what was happening and noticed that he was in a plane, and that Kaito was sitting by his side just staring at him.

During this time all Kaito was just thinking to himself _AWWWW…Shin-chan is so cute._

Then the freak-out came, just as the plane took off to the night sky "KAITO WHERE THE HELL ARE WE"

"As you can see we are in a plane"

"WHY ARE WE IN A PLANE"

"That, Shin-chan would ruin the surprise" he said with an innocent and evil smile.

"I WANT TO KILL YOU"

"But Shin-chan that would ruin the name of detectives everywhere" he responded thoroughly enjoying this.

"WHO CARES" and then he jumped at Kaito, luckily he wasn't in his right mind so he forgot to take of the seatbelt, and Kaito wasn't killed in cold blood, well for today at least.

Shinichi started to calm down, and said "Where are we going and for how long, I mean we do have school after all"

"Well I hope you don't mind but we are going to miss two days of school, but it's not like either of us actually listens in class after all."

Shinichi silently agreed with him, and then stated quiet for a moment. Then his stomach growled against his will, and he started to blush at himself.

"What, do you want something to eat?" Kaito inquired while laughing at him

Shinichi still blushing said "Sure do you have any sushi"

Kaito flinched, and then stuttered out "No… we have no… f-finny things… on this plane"

Shinichi lifted his eyebrow and stated "Ok, how about pizza" and thought, _Is he scared of fish, I'm going to have a lot of fun with this._

"S-Sure" Kaito said still in fear of the thought of finny things.

For the rest of the plane ride they at their pizza and watched TV. Shinichi also read Sherlock Holmes and planned evil acts involving fish. Kaito read Arsène Lupin and planned what he was going to do on the trip. Then at around 5 they both went to sleep.

XXX

Kaito woke up an hour before Shinichi and walked to the back of the plane to respond to the phone calls. It seemed that Shinichi's caller list divided into those who didn't care about Shinichi being kidnapped, and those who threatened to kill him. Haibara and Shinichi's parents were on the, I don't care list, while Ran, Heiji, and Insp. Megure were on the other. Kaito finished with all the phone calls just as the pilot announced that they were about to land.

Kaito went and got all the stuff he needed, and then woke Shinichi up with a poke in the arm and "Shin-chan wake up were here"

He slowly came to his senses and said "I want coffee"

"Here Shinichi" and Kaito handed him the cup.

Shinichi finished his coffee in about a minute and was fully awake, and so he turned to look out the window and find out where they are. Kaito then snapped his fingers and the windows closed and said with a hurt expression, "Shin-chan I went to all the trouble of keeping it a surprise, and you try to ruin it, I'm hurt"

Shinichi just sighed to himself and asked "What did you do with my cell phone?"

"Don't worry I called a few people that you were ok"

"As me or as you"

"Myself of course, it would be rude otherwise" he said with a false hurt expression

"Whatever, as long as you didn't do something stupid"

XXX

Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan the headlines were 'Savior of the Metropolitan Police Kidnapped by Kid, Police Can't Do Anything' just as predicted by Megure. The police were planning on how to capture Kaito when he returned; even Heiji came to Tokyo to help. The weirdest thing was that there were no murders happening, so everyone thought Kaito must have taken Shinichi out of Tokyo. Actually During the entire time until Shinichi came back the only murder was a guy that was pushed out of a building and landed a yard away from Heiji.

Third chapter is now done YES!


End file.
